Blackeye pea
'''Blackeye pea '''is one of the secondary antagonists in the Black Lion franchise. He's the only son and henchman of Blackeye. Background Blackeye pea lived in the African Castle along with his father. He worked as the King's Royal Advisor. Unlike his father, Blackeye pea was born with no magical powers. He still proved himself to be a loyal assistant to his father. During the years in the palace, Blackeye grew jealous of Harold, especially after learning that he's the most powerful lion in the kingdom and that Blackeye is the second most powerful lion in the kingdom. Blackeye wanted to overtake the kingdom by any means possible. In order for that to work, Blackeye must drain the souls of the African animals. Blackeye pea lured the African animals into coming into his father's lair, through manipulation. Gaining the souls of the African animals worked for a while, but Blackeye and his son were exposed by the royal guards. As punishment for their crimes, they were banished from the African kingdom. The lions sought residence in the Panthera Cave, working to devise a plan to claim the African kingdom and destroy the royal family. While Blackeye was focused on making plans to overthrow the royal family, Blackeye pea would spend his time torturing the kids at the school, notably Toby, Andre, Nathan, Candice and Scareye. Development Blackeye pea is based off Hornie, Hornhead's son and henchman. They're similar in nature but different in motives. While Hornie wants to live a casual life as a teenager, Blackeye pea wants to help his father with overtaking the kingdom and ruling as a prince. Blackeye pea is also based off Teetsi from Madagascar 2, Escape from Africa. The storywriter decided to make Blackeye pea, a strong lion but not as strong as Teesti. Personality Blackeye pea is shown to be just like his father. They're both egotistical and both wish to rule the African kingdom in fame and power. As Blackeye's only minion, Blackeye pea is unquestionably loyal to his father and admires him greatly. At school, Blackeye pea takes pleasure in bullying students, but his primary targets are the members of the royal family. Blackeye pea's main objective to overpower the young royal family members, so they'll easy to eliminate when his father is ready with conquering the entire kingdom. Interestingly, Blackeye pea doesn't dream of living a normal life as a casual teenager. Apparently being rejected from the African kingdom and its residents, Blackeye pea has come to realize that he and his father will never be accepted into society as civilized individuals. Blackeye pea is grimly determined to get revenge on all of the animals who rejected him for nearly two decades and make sure that they all pay for their ostracizing, shunning and mistreating. Unlike his father who easily loses his temper, Blackeye pea barely loses his temper or even raises his voice. However, he gets easily angered at his rivals succeeding, for example, Toby. Physical appearance Blackeye pea is a slightly tanned lion with an athletic build and the same shade of black on his mane. Abilities Unlike Blackeye, Blackeye pea doesn't possess any magical or special powers. He is rather strong and is a mighty fighter when he's battling against someone ten times his size or strength, whether it's the Black Lion or King Harold. Blackeye pea is capable of manipulating and luring others to his father's lair. He deceives his victims into believing that Blackeye's spells will make their dream come true when the witch doctor's true motives are barbaric and heinous. Appearances The Brave Lion Blackeye pea was sent to the African High School to lure Toby out of the African kingdom, so his father can gain the Lion Prince's soul, dethrone Harold and take over the kingdom. Blackeye pea's plans works successfully but when Blackeye nearly gained Toby's soul, the royal family and Wooten Gang, stopped the lions in their tracks and warned them to stop or they'll be detained. Blackeye seemingly accepted the warning when in secret, he decided to finish off the Lion King, once and for all. Blackeye pea kidnaps Harold and takes him over to the volcano to be cruelly eliminated. Toby, who had help from his family and friends defeated the lions and nearly had them encased in ice. They are taken into the castle's dungeon, not before vowing vengeance against the royal family. The Black Lion Blackeye pea appears in the other episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Lions Category:Henchmen Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Villains Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:African characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Servants Category:School villains Category:Wooten characters Category:Warriors Category:Singing characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Jungle animals